When Night Comes
by songstressclch
Summary: Gippal has a surprise for Rikku, one that she's never gotten before..a younger Gippal&Rikku fanfic


In the home that Cid built for the Al Bhed to have a safe place to come to, Rikku was fourteen years of age, in her fathers cabin..cooking up a small dinner for her dad, her brother, his best friend, and Gippal, who her brother despised so much for some reason that no one was quite sure of. But as she was getting the food prepared onto the plates, he seemed to be trying to quarrel with Gippal by throwing silly insults at him, although he simply laughed it off, Cid demanded an end to it.

She giggled under her breath, while pouring a dash of salt onto the chicken, rice and mashed potatoes, along with slices of butter spread across the rolls of bread,

"Give me a break."

The moment Rikku was ready to carry everything to the table, Gippal ambled close to be of help, secretly whispering something in her ear from behind while pretending to take hold of two plates,

"Lusa du so lypeh duhekrd. ."

Without responding, as he remained in the same position of leaning over her, she turned her head, stood on the toes of her feet and planted a kiss on the line of his jaw. He smiled,

"I never get tired of that."

* * *

Once dinner was all set and done, Cid was left to wash the dishes, but halted his daughter at the door before she disappeared,

"Rikku!"

She glanced his way,

"Yes, pops?"

"I need you and your brother to wake up early tomorrow, we're lookin' for more scraps of machina to build those new hovers."

She released a quiet sigh and stared down at the floor,

"Oh, alright. ."

Hearing the break in her voice, he questioned it,

"What's wrong, Rikku?"

She turned away from her father and placed a hand on the door,

"Nothing, pops."

It was easy to fib to her father, since he didn't appear to be aware of what was going on in the lives of his children, it was as though he only cared about putting them to work for his own research and reputation. Rikku sauntered down the corridors until she spotted Gippals room. Not yet barging in, she moved in closer and put her ear to the door to spy on him, and heard nothing but the opening and closing of dresser drawers. Finally bringing herself within the premises of his room, she noticed the white bra with gold diamonds decorated on it in his top drawer, picking it up by it's straps, her expression altered into one with concern and pointed it towards his face,

"Who's is this, Gippal?"

He laughed at the way of her words and flipped it over so that she would see the tag,

"See? I bought it today, I thought the color would look nice on you."

She scratched the side of her face with one finger as a smile formed on her lips in embarrassment,

"Oh, ha ha..I knew that. You have good taste by the way."

Gippal shut the door, taking a seat on the ends of his bed,

"Try it on for me?"

Rikku raised an eyebrow,

"Ah. .I don't know about this."

He looked at her with care in his eyes now,

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Laying down on his bed, she started as he continued to sit on the corner of it,

"That's not what I meant. .come here."

He listened and crawled up next to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she shut her eyes peacefully and began to fall asleep, soon the soft, warm touch of his lips came in contact with hers. At first, believing it was only a dream, she kept falling. As her slumber went on, he gently lifted her shirt and lightly kissed the top of her breast, not removing anything without permission for as long as he could bear it, he began to tickle the small muscels on her belly by sliding the tip of his tongue down the trail of her stomach, causing her body to slightly jump on it's own. Slowly sliding off her shorts, he then used his teeth to remove her panties, staring in between her legs as they finally fell to the floor. He stood up, removing his shirt then returned to his place, lifting her legs onto his shoulders..he had a strong feeling this might be enough to wake her. Softly licking her clitoris, he noticed his progress when he felt the vibration in her body while his hands rested on the sides of her hips. He twirled his tongue around in circles by her walls, then decided to thrust it deep inside of her, motioning in and out as far as he could. Suceeding in her wake, Rikku released a soft moan the moment waves of overwhelming shivers were felt continuously up and down her spine. She was too far in a trance to really know what was going on. Widening her legs to enhance the pleasure he gave her, he licked his way up and danced across her clitoris once more..when seconds went by, she exhaled a deep breath and held it, as the climax had begun to rain over her body. He held onto her tighter the moment she threw her head back and her legs shook immensely, her eyes twitched once she felt him finishing up as her orgasm came to an end. He crept up near to her face and stared into her green eyes, waiting for words while the sweat on her breasts rubbed against his chest,

"Ooo, Gippal, don't stop there. ."

With this, he unsnapped her bra from the front and began to caress her nipples with his teeth, she extended an arm to where the opening of his pants were and loosened his zipper. Almost immediately doing so, being that he was as hard as he was..it emerged and bounced off of her clitoris. Another sound of pleasure escaping from her mouth. He grabbed onto the sheets and began to gradually slide into her, with a deep sigh of relief rushing out of him. The thickness of his girth was more than enough to fill her up, so she wrapped her legs around his waist to accommodate his size,

"Gipp. .oui vaam cu kuut."

He pressed himself gently on and off of her in short intervals as they moved together in unison, causing her to pant each time he thrusted harder, letting out a long moan as a shock ran through his body, traveling up to his heart and back down,

"Yeah. ."

Some time passed until they both began to reach their peak all at once. Rikku squeezed onto the backsides of his shoulders and couldn't seem to control the loudness of her panting as he sped up to equal the depth of their climax, with his own share of heavy breathing. He strengthened his grip on the sheets the second her walls tightened around the width of him, nearly taking in his entire length. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the second orgasm came into play, this time stronger than the last since his own was fused with it.

Minutes went by. Gippal pulled out of her, surprisingly still hard as a rock. He wanted more..looking at her with wishful eyes. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair erotically, with her lips close to his,

"Let's do something else."

Before that could happen, there was a loud knock at the door. Accidently, Rikku rolled over onto the floor. To make up for it, she hid under his bed...forgetting to take the evidence of her clothes that were clearly in sight along with her. Gippal stood up and quickly threw on a black v-neck shirt, tucking in his erection within his pants as best as he could and answered. Heaving a sigh when he realized it was only a friend from next door, the guy who had eaten with them at dinner. He glanced at the floor and discovered the yellow panties with an oddly familiar pair of green shorts, his eyes widened, then a smirk slightly covered his lips,

"Hey, Gippal. Uh. .could you keep it down a little?"

Rikku covered her mouth, remaining beneath the bed while listening to the voice she's heard numerous times in the past. Gippal gave him a threatening glare, as to silently advising him to keep his mouth shut. Then came to agreement with his wishes,

"My fault, I'll keep it down."

Closing the door, he made his way over to the bedside and started to laugh, soon with her joining in to the laughter, crossing her arms on the surface of the bed and resting her chin on top of them,

"Ooh poopey. .now we have to make his life a living hell."

* * *

**_AL BHED TRANSLATIONS- _**

**_"Lusa du so lypeh duhekrd" = "come to my cabin tonight"_**

**_"Gipp. .oui vaam cu kuut." = "Gipp. .you feel so good"_**


End file.
